No More Games
by MyDoctorNo10
Summary: Short and rather cheesy Tiva story.


**My extremely cheesey and short Tiva story! Hope you like it! :)**

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stepped out the elevator to start his day at work. As he approached the cubicles, he saw that his partner and McGeek were already at their desks. Ziva had her hair down today. He liked it that way. He smiled and tried to think of something witty to say to irk her but all he could think about was how tired he was of the cat and mouse game they played day in and day out for years on end. He was done!

"Ziva, come with me!" He motioned back to the elevator.

"What? No "Good morning"?"

"Just come!" he pleaded.

Ziva complied they went to the elevator with McGee wondering what he was getting left out of this time.

Once inside, Tony hit the shut-down switch, causing Ziva to wonder what on earth was going on.

"What is it, Tony?"

Tony was tired of beating around the bush and not getting anywhere, always getting interrupted by phone calls and car crashes whenever they were having a heart-to-heart so he got right to the point.

"Ever think about breaking rule 12?"

Ziva looked shocked, then joked, "You think that I should date McGee?"

Tony grinned. "Haha! You and the geek! Somehow I doubt that would work out well. No, I was thinking that you and I might both break rule 12."

"Oh, I date Ducky and you date Abby?"

Tony held her shoulders and turned her to face him. He looked into her eyes and spoke softly, and more seriously. "You know what I'm saying."

"Yes, Tony." She responded, "But why now? Are you sure? Aren't you concerned about what could happen if it didn't work?"

Tony replied, "You know my history, Ziva. I've been a player and admired other women with you right there. I've been looking for love and a committed relationship in all the wrong places. You have been there all the time but, "Rule 12", you know. I hadn't known you long and found myself comparing every woman to you. None measured up so they never lasted. Even Jeanne. The only woman I actually wanted was you but you were out of reach."

Ziva smiled "When you put it like that, I have to admit that I like you too!"

They both inched towards each other, slowly, nervously and kissed. After they parted, they could see in each others' eyes the passion they had held back for so long. Their next kiss was deeper and lasted what seemed like forever.

======== tztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztz ===========

Meanwhile, McGee was still at his desk when Gibbs approached, as it seemed, out of nowhere as usual.

"McGee," he said, in his usual straight manner. "Where's the rest of my team?"

McGee hesitated, "Um, I'm not sure, Boss. Tony asked Ziva to go with him. Last I saw, they got into the elevator."

"About time!" Gibbs responded, much to McGee's confusion.

======== tztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztz ===========

Back in the elevator, Tony and Ziva were continuing their conversation.

"What about Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

Tony grinned, nervously, looking a little uncomfortable. "I'm sure he'd get used to it. I don't think we'd lose our jobs over it or anything. We're a good team!"

"That's true." Said Ziva.

Tony thought for a second then said, "Well… we have worked closely together for a long time…"

"… and been friends…" Ziva continued.

"… and we know each other so well already…" said Tony.

"… and we get on pretty well, most the time. Well, when you aren't behaving like a child…"

Tony laughed then exclaimed, "Hang Rule 12! For a long time I haven't been able to imagine spending my life with any other woman. I love you, Ziva. I have loved you for years."

"I love you too, Tony!" responded Ziva, happily.

Tony dropped to one knee. "Ziva David, will you marry me?"

Ziva was totally surprised. "Wow! You really do want to avoid breaking Gibbs's rules! Marriage without dating?"

"Funny," grinned Tony. "Seriously though. I really would love to settle down and you have said something to that effect yourself in times past. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ziva smiled and took Tony's face in her hands. "I would like nothing better!" They kissed again.

======== tztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztz ===========

Tony and Ziva emerged from the elevator to return to their cubicles. They saw Gibbs and felt rather awkward at not being where they were supposed to be.

"So, I guess you two are breaking my rules?" asked Gibbs, knowingly.

"What rule would that be, Boss?" asked Tony, innocently. He looked at McGee who just shrugged.

"Uh, 12, DiNozzo." Responded Gibbs. McGee looked surprised.

"Not exactly, Boss but…" he motioned towards his partner, "May I present Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo-to-be!"

Even Gibbs did not see that one coming!


End file.
